Secret Episode
This is how Secret Episode goes in Weekenders Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. Hidden Truth At Ansem Computer Braig: '''Well, you choose him to be part of them. '''Young Xehanort: Yes, Isa is part of him. Braig: 'Yeah. And even though he said that we have take over the world by Darkness, only one. One, the World full of Humanoid Animals. Two, the World full Magic and Wizard. And Three, the World who has a power from their Shadows. '''Young Xehanort: ' I see. 10 Animal from a Different Tribe's, A Blue Cat with a Panther and a White Cat. And finally 5 Shadow Wielders. '''Braig: You know what world they came from? He is typing something from the Computer Braig: '''Is Chima, Earth-Land and the Blue Dragon World. '''Young Xehanort: Yes. I think we can find them. Braig: '''Yeah. But your Future self said that we have to do on one World. '''Young Xehanort: '''I know. They were part of the Keyblade Wielder. And the other were part of the digital monster and the animal warriors. '''Braig: '''Yeah. The Digital Monster and the Animal Warriors were Allies to the Keyblade Warriors. '''Young Xehanort: And even though he said that to make the world into darkness. Braig: '''That's right. He said that there are more Heroes like them too. So I think that we should make the World into darkness. So which one should you pick? '''Young Xehanort: I know what to pick. Image of their backs, preserved in memory Meanwhile at Radiant Garden At the Villain's Lair They all got Lord Vortech back Lord Vortech: I'M FREE! What happened to Adagio? Adagio: '''My Pendent got Destroy. Thanks to Tino! '''Scorm: I don't know why Tino is angry. Jafar: Can you fix Adagio's pendant? Lord Vortech: '''Again? (Sigh) Fine. '''Maleficent: '''Listen. There are many Heroes who were Allies to the Keyblade Wielders. '''Sonata Dusk: Including our friend Ryan F-Freeman. Maleficent: '''No. It wasn't him. '''Sonata Dusk: Oh. I kinda remember his name too. But the girl and I will never have Tino to ourselves now. James: True! But you well have Tino join you girls, as we finally going to catch Pikachu. Maleficent: '''There are 2 Groups who were Allies to the Keyblade Warriors. Digital Monster and Animal Warriors. '''Lord Vortech: Ryan? If you say so.. How many Heroes are there? Maleficent: '''There are 9 Heroes who were just like that Boy and his Companion. A Red Dragon, A Purple Dragon and a Robot Digimon. And there 6 Animals in the Year 2772. '''Lord Vortech: Oh yes. We should get revenge on them. Maleficent: '''I afraid that we cannot get them. '''Pete: Why, Maleficent? Maleficent: '''Because... There more People who were just like us. ''Two who were never meant to meet'' At the World of Chima Laval and his friends are watching the Sunset, but Laval look down '''Cragger: What's the matter, Laval? Laval: 'Nothing. '''Worriz: '''Cheer up already. '''Ser Fangar: '''Three days left until the Phoenix Tribe's arrived. '''Eris: '''You know it strange that we have those Vision. '''Razar: '''Of course, my friend. But what are they? '''Rogon: '''Don't know. '''Bladvic: '''Strange. '''Gorzan: '''I don't know, what's happening to our head? '''Cragger: ' We had these strange visions. 'Laval: '(to himself) We are connected to the People. That Night everybody went back to Bed except Laval he is still wondering what it means 'Laval: '''What does he mean? That me and my Friends are connected to the People? So he went back to Bed Station of Awakening He is Floating and then he saw a picture of him on the floor with 7 Bubble who looks like his Friends. '''Laval: '''Where am I? '??????: You must be Laval from Chima. Laval saw him behind it was Ansem the Wise Laval: '''Who are you? '''Ansem the Wise: I am Ansem the Wise. Laval: '''Nice to meet you. So what you doing in my dream. '''Ansem the Wise: '''You see. I can tell you that is third time on these shore. But unfortunately, much like the first. I do not remember who I am, or whence I came. Everything has washed away in wherever currents carried me here. '''Laval: Wow. That's new. Ansem the Wise: '''So, what's wrong with you? '''Laval: '''It just that... Me and my friends got those strange visions. '''Ansem the Wise: '''Vision? What are they look like? '''Laval: They look like some people from other worlds. Ansem the Wise: '''I see... I believe that those Vision that you and your Friends had, it's the People who got hurt. '''Laval: What does it mean? Ansem the Wise: It means that they are in trouble even me. Laval: Oh No. Ansem the Wise: '''Somewhere in this scrap of memory I have left, you remind of a boy I once knew. He is very much like you. True to his friend, and his kind. This boy travels to many world and fight to keep the light safe. '''Laval: '''Keep the light safe? Is something happen out there? Are the Worlds in danger? '''Ansem the Wise: '''Sad to say, they nearly fell to Darkness more then once. But that every turn, that boy arrived with keyblade in hands to save the day. '''Laval: '''Huh? Wait a second... Is his name Ryan or Tino? '''Ansem the Wise: '''Neither of those, I'm afraid. '''Laval: I should have known. Ansem the Wise: '''How long has it been since I met him? At least a year now, perhaps more... Back then, my heart was clouded with vengeance. I did terrible things... Both to him and his Friends. I brought unhappiness to more lives than one. I felt something must be done. Was that why? A means of clearing my conscience? Or perhaps, out of the sort of scholarly instinct? While the boy slep his long sleep, I hid the result of my research inside him, transplanting the data to where it might be best serve a purpose. In fact, I would like to believe... Maybe he can set things right. A boy like him who touches so many Hearts. He could open the right door, and save all those people whose lives I managed to ruin. So many still waiting for their new beginning, their birth by sleep. Even me. '''Laval: There's another? What's his name? Ansem the Wise: '''His name... Is... ''All the pieces lies where they fell'' At the Old Mansion Namine is drawing something and it was '''Namine: '''Sora. At Twilight Town Xion, Roxas and Axel are eating a Sea Salt Ice Cream '''Xion & Roxas: '''Sora. At the Land of Departure. Terra walks up to Ven and he wakes up '''Terra & Ven: '''Sora. At the Realm of Darkness A Golden man told her and she Cry '''Aqua: '''Sora. Back to Laval '''Laval: Sora. He's Ryan's and Tino's friend. Ansem the Wise: You got it. Laval: '''Me and my friends will join him? '''Ansem the Wise: Yes. Laval: '''And these visions that me and my friends has... It's because they need our help too? '''Ansem the Wise: Yes. Looks like my time is up. Laval: '''You're Fading. What's happening. '''Ansem the Wise: I suppose it makes sense. Wearing a bit thin. Laval: '''I see. Goodbye, Ansem. '''Ansem the Wise: '''Goodbye, Laval. And one more thing... What are you anyway? '''Laval: '''I'm the Prince from the Lion's Tribe. '''Ansem the Wise: Good to know. Goodbye, Laval. Now he's Fading away After that Laval wakes up and look at his Wayfinder and his Element Ring and look out the Window and he look at the sky Laval: Sora. If you arrived in Chima. Me and my friends wants to join you. Where they wait for him... At Destiny Island Sora is watching the Sun and he's holding a Bottle and letter from King Mickey Riku: '''Sora. '''Sora: '''Riku? '''Riku: '''You're minds made up? '''Sora: '''Yeah. Then Kairi appeared '''Kairi: '''Sora. '''Sora: Kairi, I... She nod at Him Sora: '''It just... They really need me. I have to go. I am who I am... Because of them. Kairi gave him her lucky charm '''Kairi: '''See you soon. ''Reconnect Kingdomm Hearts'' A Yellow Bunny who is wearing a Black Jumpsuit and he's watching the Galaxy and he Smile ''0'' And Three Boys is on the the Rooftop in School. And then a Red Dragon, a Purple Dragon and a Robot is right next to them and they look at the Sky ''1'' Everything is rewind even The Blank Point, The Ending Scene, Lord Vortech's Defeat and D-Team and the Alpha Team vs the Spectre Pirate ''Zero Point'' Keyblade Graveyard Laval and his Friends are still walking to find the Portal to stop Lord Vortech '''Cragger: '''Did we find the Portal yet? '''Laval: '''No, not yet, Cragger. '''Eris: '''I hope the Other's are okay. '''Worriz: '''Don't worry, they will be be. '''Laval: '''And we have to hurry Vortech will take over all Dimensions. '''Rogon: '''Guys! I found the Portal! It over there! They saw the Portal it was far away to get there and then a jet of Darkness appears flowing directly into the Portal '''Worriz: What was that? Laval: '''I don't know. But we have to hurry before it's closing. They ran off to get to the Portal ''0.2'' They are running as Fast as could and the Unversed has appeared '''Laval: '''We have no time for you! They use their Element Ring to power up '''Laval: Let's get them! ??????: '''Oh No, you don't. It was Braig and he stop them '''Laval: '''Who are you? '''Braig: Just a guy just saw you. I'm Braig. Cragger: '''Look, we have no time for that. Let us move. '''Braig: Move? As if. That wolf's dad is a stupid one. Worriz: '''What are you saying? '''Braig: '''I'm saying that your father is pathetic. '''Worriz: You jerk! Braig: As if your Dad picked a wimp like you. Worriz: '''Stop saying about my Dad! '''Laval: You mean one eyed jerk!! Braig: Oh. You and your friends are smart you overgrown pussy cat. Laval: '''Boy. You making us Angry. So let's Fight! They are fighting with their Element Rings '''Braig: Reload! Cragger: Let's get him! Then he got Himself hang up Thanks to cragger Braig: '''I cannot believe that I got my hang up here for this. '''Worriz: '''Hope you stay there up there for a minute. They all left him to hanging up '''Braig: '''I really hate this. Um... Someone gonna get me? Anyone? Please? Bladvic came back and use an Air horn on Braig Ear's '''Braig: '''Ow!!! Bladvic has left to the Other's '''Laval: '''Worriz. Are you okay? '''Worriz: '''I'm fine. It just that.... I can't believe that he insult my dad. '''Laval: Oh. Why? Worriz: '''I lost my mother when I was born and then my Dad. He was the Leader of the Wolf's Tribe and now I became the Leader. '''Laval: '''So that why your the Leader. (Sigh) I lost my mother when I was born. '''Cragger: I'm so sorry, Laval. Razar: '''I lost my Mother, of course. And I got a little sad about her. '''Rogon: '''My Sister and I lost our Parents. '''Gorzan: '''I lost my Parent too, Dude. '''Bladvic: '''I lost my mother too. '''Eris: '''I'm so sorry. But we still have this (She show them her Wayfinder) If we miss our Family we can always remember them. They all look at their Wayfinder '''Laval: '''You're right, Eris. We can always remember them. '''Eris: '''That's nice. Come on. They went off to get to the Portal and then they saw a mysterious sphere Dark energy hovering in the air and it was Vanitas Remnant and now he is going to fight them '''Worriz: What's that?! Laval: '''I don't know. But I think he wants to fight us. '''Worriz: '''If you want Fight? Let's do it! They are fighting Vanitas Remnant and then they have a new ability Shotlock, Laval use Ragnarok and Photon Charge. Eris use Prism Rain and Mutivortex. Worriz use get Flame Salvo and Choas Snake. Cragger use Bio Barrage and Lightbloom. Razar use Thunderstorm and Lightning Ray. Rogon use Meteor Shower. Bladvic use Absolute Zero. Gorzan use Pulse Bomb and Bubble Blast. '''Laval: Take that! They all use their Shotlock to Vanitas Remnant after that he transform back into a dark energy and it disappeared Worriz: Category:Sonic879 Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes